Aceline PageWater
Aceline Pagewater is the 2015 -introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of a member of knight of the round table and personal assistant to Bryony.She see her duty as something she can not mess up and often is seen as the one walking Bryony around in her wheelchair. She often struggle with her emotions and dealing with things that are just for her and not just about her princess. She is the supposed half sister of Alexandra Wonderland and is coming to terms with finding out her father might of cheated on her mother. As for Aceline destiny she is ready for fight and even die for her princess so she can have her happily ever after. Character Personality Aceline had very collected attitude, rarely allowing her emotions to get in the way of business. However, she is sometimes prone to bouts of anger. As the Hellsing family is "on a mission from God," she values her duties to protect the Camlet, and its its future Queen, For her, failure is not tolerated, especially her own. She is the head knight next to The Yankee. Her emoniotes make it clear with her weapons since she is the only knight of the round that uses modern weapons. With her violent temper most of the other members of the knights say she remind them of a ge m134 minigun, for most things like training missions she uses a gun called a PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate. She is very clever, and resourceful and often uses her sextaily to con men and women to get her way so she can solve things quickly, even if it means violence, manipulation or devious negotiation.She is not good with certain sections like dealing with family and love ones. Aceline is know to not being able to understand some people mostly when it comes to her family and fellow members of the her story. They seem to know how to pull her triggers. Mostly when Yankee or any other ask about her father cheating on her mother with Alice of Wonderland when she wasn't even born yet. When people mention that Aceline tended to lace out by scream in her native tongue, slapping or even goes as far as point one of her handguns in a persons face. Aceline when coming to her job will go far and beyond for it even if it means flirting with people to get things she need to help her princess. With this she sees failure even if from herself as not an option. Even if something bad would happen, Aceline will be ten steps ahead with a new plane to make sure nothing bad happens. Occasionally Aceline can be seen as a girly girl that she is smiling and laughing with Bryony and the other girls of ever after. Aceline is pretty much wearing a mask trying her best to make sure it dosen't show. As a royal Aceline sees anyone that wishes to run away from their destiny as pathetic and worthless. She often can be hired saying ,"If they can't deal with it then they should just disappear." Though she knows Bryony doesn't really like her destiny due to her illness she is still happy that Bryony is trying her best to make sure she can still do it. Aceline is stubborn when it comes to being called a young damsel, mostly because she is taller than most of the other female. She often make sure to proves it by one upping the male knights with swords fights and what not, Appearance Aceline is a beautiful young woman of average height and light cappuccino -colored skin. Many students believe because of her looks that she is a beautiful young woman that she is either looked down on or considered to weak to do anything on her own like her princess. She has thick , curly and medium neutral amber red hair that goes to her chest. She often wears it up in a bun or in a ponytail to make it easier to move. She sometimes will go as far as to wear a boy cut hair style if its gets in her way. Her eyes are hazel that often paired with bronze or any earth tone eyeshadows and lip gloss instead of lipstick or lip liner since she has been told she has nice full lips. Aceline has a full Henna Tattoo that was once temporary but she got it when she was younger. It is mostly indian patterns with hidden in it a french cross it. Aceline wears a tunic style armor shirt that goes down to her to her knees and opens up to refile a pair of skinny jeans as well as a leather boot and steel tips and the end, Her outfit of has slivers red and gold in it. Category:WonderlandishHipster Category:WonderlandishHipster Oc's Category:Arthurian Legend Category:Royals Category:Knights Category:Females Category:LolthieOcs Category:Characters